His Angel
by Rinidaze02
Summary: He was daydreaming about his ideal lover. His angel.


Bruce sat in his study depressed and stressed.

She broke his heart too many times.

For a cat, she wasn't being sneaky with these mysterious hookups on her free time away from him.

One time, a man came up to him and told him to leave her alone. Apparently, he believes he claims her and they are in a "relationship".

It's sad really. He doesn't even know the adventure he's about to have.

Bruce knows from experience.

So here he is: drinking coffee at a small coffee shop outside a plaza in downtown Gotham and looking at the birds and the sky. Overthinking random scenarios of his "relationship with Selina that could have ended in a happily forever after.

Unfortunately, that isn't the case.

Bruce stops drinking his coffee and starts to daydream. Daydreaming isn't very Wayne like but it's only to pass time at the moment.

Bruce starts thinking about the ideal lover. A lifetime partner. A spouse that truly loves him and he loves back. Like his mother and father.

* * *

True love. Everlasting if possible.

Have things in common, share things with, there will be a few fights but they would be willing to talk and fix the situation. Can't go to bed angry after all. Willing to be themselves around each other without feeling insecure.

It was perfect. Utter bliss. The imperfect perfect lover.

Suddenly he was snapped out of his daydream when he saw the most interesting and attractive individual walks by him.

And it's a man. Bruce doesn't care. He's pretty comfortable with his sexuality being attracted to men and women.

But this majestic creature in front of him was a blessing from the sky. He looked so captivating, it was hard for Bruce to look away.

He had to talk to him.

Deciding he should, Bruce gets up quickly almost spilling his coffee. He sort of speed walks across the quad determined to reach this godly man before he leaves and Bruce will never see him again.

But then a hand on his arm stops him. Bruce turns around and sees a face he thought he would never see again.

Selina Kyle.

Oh. My. Goodness.

The smile on her face made him feel sick. He snatches his arm away and glares at her.

"Hey Bruce long time no see."

Bruce wanted to gag. Her appearance was almost sultry. She looked like she just came out of a club. No doubt her new lover bought the outfit.

"Selina I don't have time for your mind games and manipulative wordplay so please walk away from me." As Bruce turns to walk away, Selina grabs his hand.

"No games this time Bruce. I know i hurt you. I'm glad I found you today because I wanted a second chance."

Feeling his anger rise, he snatches his hand from hers and his glare intensifies.

"No."

"Excuse me?" Selina says utterly shocked and confused.

"I said no. I moved on. It's going to be the same thing over and over again with you Selina. I'm done with this constant loop. Now please as I said before, walk away from me."

After that answer, Selina shook off the shock and became furious. She hardly gets turned down or dumped.

"Come on Bruce I'm trying here. I really believe this can work. I even broke up with Henry for you. You're all I think about."

God she tried so hard to be seductive.

"I don't care Selina. It will not work out. So you can go back to Henry and leave me alone. Goodbye Selina I hope you have a nice life."

Bruce walks away leaving Selina standing there dumbfounded and distraught. She can cry and beg all she wanted but it didn't change how Bruce feels towards her now.

* * *

Now he's frustrated he lost his angel in the crowd of people. He starts walking rapidly trying to avoid reporters. When he turns to café across the street, he sees his angel. He's buying a to-go box of cookies and sits at the nearest table pulling out a book.

Feeling confident, he rushes over there. This Individual notices Bruce approaching and looks up from his book and stares at him.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Bruce asks pointing at the chair across from the male.

"Not at all. Please sit. After all you're a very popular man." The male says as he watches Bruce sit down.

"So much for a low profile huh? So what's your name if I may ask?"

"My name is John. John Doe."

"Bruce Wayne though you already knew that."

"Yes. You are the head of Wayne enterprises. It would be weird if I didn't know who you were."

Bruce was entranced. He could listen to John talk all day and would feel intoxicated in seconds.

"Yes it seems that's all I'm known for and also being a rich playboy."

John chuckles softly. Bruce almost melted in his seat immediately after hearing that. He couldn't get enough of John. After talking for almost an hour of getting to know each other, Bruce asks the million dollar question.

"John even though we just met, I wanted to ask you on a date this Saturday. When i saw you, i felt the courage to approach you and ask. Would you be willing to?"

John looks at him in pure shock but quickly gets over it and agrees.

* * *

Bruce felt like he was on cloud nine. After the cafè, he has been impatient waiting for Saturday to come so he could see John again. John was all he thought about these days. Even Alfred would notice Bruce drift off sometimes and having to snap Bruce back into reality.

Now he knows why and Alfred became curious as to who John is and what he looks like.

Ten minutes later the doorbell rings. Alfred opens the door to see a slim man with dark green hair and well dressed. Alfred was honestly surprised and quickly lets John in.

"Welcome to the Wayne Manor sir. I suppose you're John."

"Yes sir I am. Sorry is this a bad time? Am I too early?"

Alfred senses John's nervousness. He assures John that he should be nervous and leads him into a secluded room with a table, two chairs, and candles lit everywhere.

"I will be back with the food. Master Bruce will join you soon sir. Please have a seat."

As he leaves, John sits down and looks around the room fascinated. The marble table matched the velvet room perfectly. The color scheme set a romantic mood. This was an ideal date with no crowd and reporters taking pictures and invading privacy.

John stops his sight seeing when he hears the door open. He gets up and sees Bruce. He was taller than John but he didn't care. John liked them tall anyways.

Bruce approaches John and apologizes for keeping him waiting.

"It's no problem. It's your home, take the time you need." John explains so Bruce doesn't have to say sorry repeatedly.

Bruce stops his apologies. He leads back to the table to sit and talk, getting to know more about each other.

Fifteen minutes later, the food arrives and they began eating. The food, to John, was absolutely delicious. Bruce was pleased John enjoyed his cooking (along with Alfred's help of course).

Once finished, they continued talking. Them Bruce asks John if he would like to go out into the garden.

John agrees, amazed by the wide range of the Manor.

* * *

They arrive into the garden enjoying the moonlight that reflected off the lake below the garden.

They walk across the garden just enjoying being close to each other. They stop at the edge of the garden and stare at the moon.

"It's beautiful Bruce. The whole Manor is. Being able to be here and see this view is breathtaking." John says in awe.

"I'm glad just being next to you John. When I first laid my eyes on you in the quad that day, I knew that I needed to talk to you. Needed to be around. I love hearing your voice. I love your laugh. I love your hair it's an interesting yet intriguing color and I want to run my fingers through it. I love all these unique things about you and I feel myself fall for you more and more."

They both turn towards each other, staring into each other's eyes. Bruce puts his hands on John's face.

"John I know this is very sudden but you're all I think about. So I'm asking you if you would like to be with me."

In total shock, John didn't know what to say. He was playing the confession in his head over and over like a record player. He felt a tear on his face signalled he was crying.

Bruce wipes away his tear with his thumb. John feels his whole body on fire from that single touch. Suddenly he jump hugs Bruce causing them to fall on the grass.

They both laugh and John apologizes. He gets off of Bruce and they both stand up.

"Bruce I will be with you. You were able to show a side of you that was different from the gossip, ridiculous rumors and other bullcrap plastered everywhere. I'm glad you approached me at the cafè. I'm glad you asked me out. I was nervous asking you but it turned out good anyways. So yes Bruce. An absolute yes."

Bruce feel electricity flow through him. So much emotion in one night was worth it hearing John say yes. He wraps his arms around Johns waist and kisses him.

John, a little surprised, slowly kissed back. This kiss was perfect. Everything Bruce had dreamed of. It was pure bliss. Not wanting it to end.

Unfortunately, the kiss had to end due to lack of oxygen. They pulled away and leaned their foreheads against each others.

They stay in each other's embrace. Not caring about the cold wind that appeared out of nowhere. Not paying attention to their surroundings. Only thing that matters is the love for another blooming in that garden.

In the end, Bruce got his ideal lover. He got his angel. His angel. John is his and he plans to be the best he can be to him.

John Doe. His Angel.


End file.
